


A Goddess Scorned

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Shaving, Mild Knifeplay, Revenge Sex, Thor is not a good husband, bald women, mild ownership kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Sei mia – dice Loki, prima di baciarle la sommità del capo con le labbra piegate in un ghigno troppo largo."</p><p>In cui Loki taglia i capelli a Sif ma a Sif non dispiace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goddess Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo p0rnfest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Loki/Sif, Revenge Sex.

 

 

  
 __Disse Hárbarðr:  
Sif ha un amante a casa,  
avresti dovuto fissare un appuntamento con lui,  
con lui avresti dovuto usare la forza,  
questo è il tuo dovere principale.  
  
Disse Þórr:  
Dici quel che ti capita,  
per potermi far stare male,  
rammollito,  
tu menti, dico io.  
  
 _Hárbarðzljóð_  
  
  
  
  


  
Le dita di Loki si muovono piano tra i suoi capelli, svelte e gentili. Sif si ricorda di quando era bambina, tanti secoli fa, quando il mondo era giovane e lei tentava di sfuggire alle mani grandi e calde di sua madre, ai pettini e ai piccoli coltelli d’osso, scuotendo la testa e serrando gli occhi e le labbra e ignorando testardamente i ciuffi dorati che le coprivano la fronte e le finivano sugli occhi.

\- Sei mia – dice Loki, prima di baciarle la sommità del capo con le labbra piegate in un ghigno troppo largo. I suoi ricordi scompaiono quieti come l’ultima luce di Sόl al tramonto, mentre Sif apre gli occhi e guarda le ciocche dorate che cadono e cadono, una dopo l’altra, inermi e silenziose, sul pavimento di pietra battuta.

\- Sì – dice Sif in un sospiro, quando i polpastrelli di Loki trovano la sua nuca e la massaggiano piano, premendo appena: - Sì. Sono tua -. Loki continua a tagliare imperterrito, e il coltello scorre piano tra i suoi capelli – un paio di volte, la lama le sfiora il collo e le spalle nude, e Sif si morde le labbra e trema.

Dopo, quando ha finito, Loki le afferra un polso e in uno scatto la fa alzare dalla panca e la fa voltare verso di lui. Loki non è alto e imponente come Thor, ma la guarda come un lupo che ha messo in trappola la sua preda e sorride quel suo sorriso sghembo e beffardo, stringendo ancora il coltello in una mano, e quando le dita lunghe e agili della sua mano libera si posano sulla sua spalla Sif è scossa da un brivido ardente come i fuochi di Mύspellsheim e freddo come i ghiacci eterni di Nifelheim.

Ѐ nuda, si rende conto non per la prima volta, sta in piedi nuda e indecente come una puttana da pochi soldi, nemmeno il velo soffice dei suoi capelli a coprirle la schiena, da sola nella sala di suo marito con un altro uomo. Se adesso un As bussasse alla porta per chiedere l’aiuto di Thor, se poi Loki – Loki che le ha promesso il segreto più assoluto con parole dolci come miele e false come i canti d’amore degli scaldi – decidesse di infangare il suo nome nell’assemblea degli dei …

_Oh, se Thor tornasse adesso,_ pensa Sif, e sorride. 

Loki le sorride di rimando, e la sua mano libera scende a palpare e carezzare un seno mentre l’altra si alza per spingere la lama fredda contro la gola della dea, premendo forte abbastanza da lasciare una sottile riga bruciante sulla sua pelle. Sif sente una piccola goccia di sangue scenderle lungo il collo, fino alla clavicola, e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro – _mia_ , di nuovo.

Loki si china su di lei, e la sua lingua astuta lecca via il sangue dalla sua pelle. Le sue labbra si chiudono attorno alla ferita e comincia a succhiare, come se volesse svuotare le sue vene da un qualche veleno. Sif geme, e passa le dita tra i suoi capelli, troppo lunghi e troppo rossi – si chiede come debba essere al tatto la _sua_ testa, ora. Liscia, probabilmente. Non più così morbida, forse.

Loki, come intuendo i suoi pensieri, rialza la testa. Il coltello cade a terra tintinnando e la sua mano le accarezza la testa – sente la punta delle sue dita sulla fronte, il vago graffiare delle sue unghie sulla tempia, il tocco gentile dei suoi polpastrelli che scorrono sul retro della sua testa e del suo collo – mentre l’altra ora si dedica ora all’altro seno, stringendo il capezzolo tra due dita e tirandolo. 

– La dolce e casta Sif, tutta per me. Mia, mia, _mia._ E questa è la prova. Cosa direbbe il Tonante, secondo te? – le chiede con un sorriso innocente come quello di un ragazzo e gli occhi verdi splendenti di luci segrete e maliziose.

\- Ti ucciderebbe, ovvio. Ma per ora … – ride Sif. Le mani di Loki scendono ad accarezzare il suo ventre, sempre più giù, e lei rimane senza fiato per un attimo. Poi, aggiunge: - Per ora, che il Tonante si fotta.

Loki piega le gambe e rimane in ginocchio davanti a lei, baciando e accarezzando le sue cosce e le sue gambe, mordendo piano la sua pelle. – Oh, sono sicuro che a quello sta già pensando la sua cara Járnsaxa, sai? – dice in tono divertito, prima di infilare la testa tra le sue gambe spalancate. E Sif geme e geme, portandosi le mani ai seni mentre la lingua esperta di Loki traccia il suo sesso, le lambisce il clitoride in piccoli cerchi brucianti e infine la penetra, spingendosi dentro di lei e disegnando forme insensate nella sua carne ardente.

_La sua Járnsaxa._ Beh, anche Sif si è trovata un altro uomo. 

Infine, Loki si rialza e la fa distendere per terra, presso il focolare dove Sif tornerà a cucinare per suo marito quando lui si degnerà di tornare dalla sua ennesima spedizione a oriente. Si stende su di lei, coprendola con il suo corpo e sussurrandole all’orecchio di aprire le gambe – _per me, Sif, per il tuo nuovo uomo_ – e poi la penetra con una spinta secca.

I movimenti di Loki sono incostanti e mutevoli come lui, si ritrae fino ad uscire quasi completamente e poi ripiomba dentro di lei sprofondando nella sua carne fino alla base del suo membro, cambia ritmo e cadenza e le sue mani e la sua bocca si muovono costantemente su tutto il suo corpo, toccando, leccando, accarezzando e baciando con tenerezza e poi stringendo e mordendo fino a farla gridare. 

– Sì, Sif, grida – le dice tra un bacio famelico e bruciante e un sorriso troppo ampio: - Grida. Grida e fa sapere a tutti che sei mia … -. La sua voce si spezza in ansiti e gemiti rochi, ma Sif sa cosa vorrebbe aggiungere: _grida finché non sentirà anche Thor._

E Sif urla finché non le fa male la gola, finché viene in un’esplosione di calore e la sua carne spasima e si contrae intorno al membro ancora duro di Loki.

 

 

 

Quando Thor torna a casa, la bacia sulla bocca e chiede se la cena è già pronta. Sif lo conduce alla sua panca, gli porta un piatto di carne di capra calda e gli versa una coppa di idromele. 

Thor le chiede cos’è successo ad Asgard durante la sua assenza, cosa ha fatto mentre lui non c’era, ma Sif sa che non gli importa davvero e lo lascia parlare dei suoi viaggi, delle creature che ha ucciso, dei luoghi selvaggi e inospitali in cui è riuscito a sopravvivere, del gelo e delle bestie e dei pericoli e di quanto sia bello tornare a casa da lei. Sif è lì solo per ascoltare, per sorridere ed essere rassicurante e accogliente e versare altro idromele.

Quando si ritirano per la notte e le mani di Thor sono già sui suoi fianchi, Sif lo bacia e poi si ritrae. E poi si toglie il velo dal capo e sorride.

  



End file.
